Be Back Soon
by TinyDancer5678
Summary: OneShot/Songfic: "He was stuck alone in their house, which was getting lonelier by the second."  M/M Slash pairing.  Don't like it? Don't read! Rated T for language.


**Hey everyone! Here's a little oneshot, using the song "Be Back Soon" by Justin Nozuka. The parts in italics are the lyrics from the song.**

**If you have a moment, please leave a little review. I would love you forever :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the superstars in it**.

**Be Back Soon**

The sound of distant ringing filled the cool air in the house.

There was no way the pouting superstar was going to get the stupid house phone. If anyone _really_ needed me, they would call the damn cell phone his lover made him get. The man had just never been too great with technology. Stretching out over the brown leather couch, Randy found he had no desire to talk to anyone today, anyway. Nobody but him…

It had been over a month since the Randy's in-ring accident. No, it was nobody's fault. Yes, he was going to be fine. Yes, he was on the road to recovery. No, he would not miss the next Pay-Per-View.

These questions came daily—from family, friends, journalists and co-workers—so he could answer them in order without hearing the questions. The only problem with being injured right now? He was stuck alone in _their_ house, which was getting lonelier by the second. See, while the viper was resigned to being "Mr. Homebody" by himself in their luxurious pad, his lover—his best friend—was out working the matches and entertaining the crowds.

And he was just plain sick of it.

_I'm tired of getting postcards and  
Tired of paying long distance bills  
Baby be back soon_

Sure, he called when he could, but it wasn't enough for Randy. The Legend Killer had been alone in this increasingly annoying home for a month. One long, loveless, sexless month.

_I'm tired of dreaming of sex and  
Tired of not being able to show my skills  
Baby be back soon_

On his baby's days off, he couldn't even come home to the tattooed man because he had other appearances and other commitments. The viper was starting to hate the company they both worked for.

Actually, he owed the WWE everything. He had that company to thank for bringing him and his lover back together. Randy can still remember when they met again for the first time since OVW.

_Over and over I hear you in the halls  
Over and over I wake up with my pillows in my arms  
Oh baby when you coming home  
A day without you is a day without the sun_

-Flashback-

Randy took in the sight around him. Sitting on a bench in the makeshift rookie locker room, he realized he had finally made it. He had realized his dream of becoming a wrestler in the WWE. With an impossibly large smile plastered on his face, he began undressing from the match he just finished.

That's when he heard it. A phrase that had become a post-match ritual between Randy and his best friend. Back in OVW, not a match went by that he didn't hear this from his blue-eyed partner once they met back in their changing space.

"You look like shit."

Randy's head snapped back, eyes and neck contorting to make contact with the perfect lips that uttered those words. His now-aching neck was rewarded with the sight of his old mate. The youngster froze for a moment, taking in the vision in front of him—the jersey, visor and stupid chain his best friend always wore outside of work.

Once the 3nd generation superstar had feeling in his legs, he bounded forward, locking John Cena in an impossibly tight hug and feeling happier than any job could ever make him.

-End flashback-

Throwing his legs off the couch and sitting up, Randy looked at the large clock on the wall and made out the time of 2:30 a.m. In his normal routine, this would be way past the tattooed superstar's bedtime. Since he's been hurt, though, he's dreaded nighttime.

That meant more tossing and turning. More tears. Falling into a restless sleep with his boyfriend's pillow securely wrapped in his arms.

_Over and over I hear you in my head  
Over and over I wake up with you not in my bed  
Oh baby when you coming home  
A day without you is a day without the sun_

Grabbing the ice for his shoulder from the freezer, Randy made his way toward the empty bedroom. He sulked his way up the staircase, stopping to gaze at every picture of the pair decorating the wall: Their first night out with the WWE superstars, John's 28th birthday, the night after they first said "I love you", an intimate self-portrait of them snuggling in the backseat of Ted's car on a road trip, their third anniversary…

Randy snapped back to focus when he heard a thump come from outside the house. Or maybe that was his heart—it got so loud and beat so hard when he thought about the man he loved. It wasn't until after this thought that he realized the bag of ice was threatening to freeze his fingers off. He used the warm hand to wipe the few unwelcome tears off of his tanned cheeks and trudged into their bedroom.

_It's killing me, killing me  
How I can't get no love without our combination  
Killing me, killing me how I get so choked up with every conversation  
Killing me, killing me how I'm left in the rain, while you are on vacation  
Baby please let me know when you're coming home  
And I will meet you at the airport station  
Baby when you coming back_

Setting the ice on the bedside table, the tattooed man began his secret nightly ritual. He grabbed John's favorite cologne and sprayed down the bed. Then, stripping off his own t-shirt, he began rummaging through his lover's drawers looking for something to comfort him. He needed something to try and fill that giant, empty void in his heart.

He found one of those obnoxious orange shirts that the older man loved so much and pulled it out. As he went to put it on, Randy's eyes caught a figure in the mirror. His body flew around to face the intruder, locking his eyes with a familiar and perfect set of blue eyes. John's dimples appeared in his widening smile as he dropped his suitcase and walked over the love of his life. Randy stared back with a mixture of shock and immeasurable happiness as John wrapped his arms strongly around the viper's waist and uttered—to Randy—the most beautiful sentence in the English language.

"You look like shit."

_I've been missing out on your love and your shadows  
And I can't wait much longer babe, without you near I'm going crazy  
Be back, be back, be back soon _

**Hmm what did you think? Let me know by reviewing!**

**I saw this as a oneshot, but maybe there is a possibility for more…**


End file.
